Which Are You Friend or Foe
by Fangirl4ver
Summary: Yugi has been having problems with his dreams while Yami can't seem to tell him something. Yami finds Yugi KISSING Bakura but Bakura was with Ryou. Two Bakura's? How will Yami hep Yugi find out. Better summary inside YOIA. Rewrite Friend or Foe different
1. Nightmare

By: Fangirl4ver

Me: I AM SO SORRY. This was my first story called "Friend or Foe" but I don't like that name. Plus I rewrite it a couple times. I have tried so hard to rewrite this for anyone but something always goes wrong. Guess what I did finally make it good and I made changes to it so its different, thank god. Plus its all readable:) Hopefully this sounds better then the first and second try. LOL Sorry again. Well, like mother always said "The third try is always the best and is worth the wait." Lol, Enjoy:)

Summary: Yami is trying to tell Yugi he likes him but Tea wants to date Yugi. After a few months Yugi is catch kissing Bakura but is it what it looks like? HELL NO... but Bakura was "busy" with Ryou. Hell ya there's two BAKURA'S! Yugi is missing whats going on? Come read and find out. REWRITTEN (again)

Remember:

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thinking

(A/N) = My notes

*Also there's texting in this story so ^ should tell you or ~ this (sometimes they don't show up)

WARNING: Cursing, Tea bashing, nightmares and more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or taylor swift either. I OWN nothing but my character (you see later) and the idea.

Me: ENJOY, please review:) PLEASE LOL

In the park:

Yami was walking slower then normal down sunset road, due to the fact he didn't want to go home. Yugi, of course, has been on his mind and he seems to be on it a lot more then normal. Atemu, Yami's brother, said its cause there's more to the relationship but there just friends right?

Yami was thinking likes this for hours when his cell rang the song "Gift of a Friend

for a text message. Which meant Tea sent it. Yami signed and flip the eve 3 and the message said:

^~^ Hey Yami;) Lol...can you meet me at Pizza world? O around one... I have some important thing I need to ask of you? Please for me Yami:( ^~^

Yami looked at the time on his cell phone, it showed 12:15 in bright blue color's.

'Yugi won't mind be home late, its not like we had plans. It won't hurt and Tea is a close friend, might as well.' Yami thought as he typed: ^~^

Of course Tea but I got to get home around 4 K? Meet you there.

"Off to Pizza world." Yami thought then started down the street until Main Street came you on his left. It took fifteen to twenty minutes to get there, 12:45 came around and he walked thought the orange and white doors to Pizza World.

He didn't need to look far Tea was waving her arm like a police does to let a cop though. She sitting in the far back in a booth with a monster and an ice tea on the able. She smile and sat down when Yami walked to the red table where she sat.

Tea wore a yellow shirt that you could see though, her brown hair in a ponytail, mini shirt and on top of that a fox fur vest. Tea had bright red lipstick, blush on her pale cheeks, her lifeless blue eyes had heavy eye make up with sprinkles.

Yami had to pretend not to notice this because they were friends after all but to much is too much. "Tea your very early, how long have you been here? I would have come faster if I knew you were waiting." Yami asked as he sat down a crossed from her looking only behind her.

She lead in a little closer "I just couldn't wait to ask you something." Then moved back sitting on the booth seat. "Sorry, I got you an ice tea to make up for it." Tea said as she passed the cup filled with ice tea to Yami.

"Thanks" Yami said as he slipped ice tea though the red and white straw. Once Yami finished he looked up and ask with a smile. "What's on your mind Tea?"

Tea smiled "I thought you would never ask" she then look him right in the eyes. "You know that Yugi and I are friends right?" Yami instantly looked at her when she mention Yugi's name.

"Of course I do Tea. What does all this have to do with Yugi?" Yami said with a worried voice that showed though his normal calm voice.

"Yugi is fine Yami...but I need you...to ask him something for me. Please." Tea asked as she put her hands on top of Yami's.

"Anything for Yugi, and of course you Tea." Yami said, surprised as how depressant Tea sounded.

Tea pulled her hands away and started twirling her light brown bangs. "Well...um...your the closest to Yugi." Tea said looking down but up enough to see Yami nodded. She started again, "I have to come out and say it. Can you please ask Yugi out for me." Tea said lowly so that only Yami could hear.

Yami was shocked and repeat "You want me to ask out Yugi?" He stood up for the last part.

"O Yami, thanks I knew I could count on you." Tea yelled as she hugged him and ran out of the restaurant before Yami could answer her.

'Tea and Yugi? No, I can't tell Yugi because...because I love him more!' Yami thought in anger but was shocked. For the first time he admit it to himself, he love Yugi.

Walking home to his and Yugi home:

All the way home Yami fought with himself to tell Yugi or not about Tea and her "plan".

'I never did promise to tell him right? But Tea is a dear friend and Yugi needs to know the truth.' Yami laughed at himself and his own foolishness. 'Truth is that you love him too. Probably more then that with girl. Tea can't date Yugi because she is to different and not his type anyway.' When he finally got home he still had no idea what to do.

He got out his puzzle piece key, Yugi had got him a house key when he got his own body. Yami chuckled remembering the memory as he turned the door to the house part of the apartment. He walked up the carpeted stairs into the living room and found that the TV was on very loud.

Yami covered his ears with his hands and yelled "Hey Yugi, lower the volume. Come on lower the volume." Although he yelled the TV never lowered even though he asked a couple hundred times. Yami decide he would turn down the TV, without a glance back he stormed into the living room.

He walked up to the large flat screen TV and lower the volume by pushing the small black buttons. Yami turned around to reprimand the person but suddenly stopped. His eyes soften when he saw it was his Little One sleeping

on the brown couch.

Yugi, also known as Little One, was curdle up on the couch. Yami and Yugi looked very alike, except Yugi was much paler and had no lighting bolts while Yami had three of them. They both had spiky hair with a black base, the base was outlined with a dark purple and there bangs, also Yami's bolts were blonde. One more differences is that Yugi was much smaller and childish while Yami was taller and sharper.

Yami walked up to Yugi and sat next to him, once Yami sat comfortably he left a slit weight on his right leg. He looked down to see Yugi sleeping on him. Yami blushed and brushed his hands though Yugi's soft hair. A small smile appear on Yugi's face but then about no less then a minute the cheerful smile disappear into a frown. Yugi moved his small head to the last inch of Yami's knee and wrapped his small hands around Yami's calf.

'Whats wrong with him? Is he okay, maybe I did something.' Yami thought but when he tried to move the small boy turned and crashed his face into Yami's side. The boy cried out then wrapped his pale arms around Yami to stop him from moving.

Yami looked at Yugi 'What the heck, Yugi what's wrong? Maybe I should wake him up.' Yami thought has he pull his hands on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi's nightmare: 

"Ahhhhhhh" Yugi screamed at the top of this lungs. It was a scared, sad and flustered scream for help.

Yugi was running for his life down a stoney pathway with sweat dripping down his face like little raindrops falling down a window after a light rain. Yugi looked back to see if 'IT' was still chasing him.

He took his chance and glance back to see a dark cloud of purple and a hint of pink chasing after him. Looking that the monstrous thing chasing him made Yugi run even faster. Yugi just looked forward and saw Yami, his dark. He kept running towards him but each time Yami just kept growing farer apart like he was running from him.

"Yugi...Yugi...Came here little boy. Stopping running and come here." The cloud said in a low voice. Yugi knew that voice and slowed down to think, but thats all it took for the cloud speed up and caught him. Once the cloud past him he felt different like the way he did before his life with Yami. Weak, childish, scarred. afeared, unconfident, a loser and must importantly uncared for.

A shadowy figure walk towards him and Yugi just sat there hoping, no praying that it would just leave him alone. The figure picked him up off the group by his shirt and made him look straight in his eyes Yugi wiped sadly not trying to get free.

"Yugi look at me you gross slut how could you. Your just trash, worthless to me. Who would or even could love you!" The shadowy figure yelled and his face appeared though the darkness.

Yugi cried 'No...no...I-t...it- can't be...no..Ya-mi?' Yugi thought. These words hurt Yugi, more then a normal person, because he deeply loved Yami. Yugi was taken out of his thought when Yami raised his hand and hint Yugi so hard that he was knocked out of Yami's grip. Yugi already in tears held his cheek and looked up to his crush with tear filled eyes.

Yami chuckled evilly "Wow, you are such a cry baby you know that." Yami spatted and just turned and walked away, Yugi tried to move but then noticed a gun pointed at him.

BANG!

Yugi's nightmare was over.

Back to normal:

Yugi was know crying as he held his grip tighter on Yami's chest even more. Yugi face grew paler and he was shacking so much he moved the whole couch. Shacking even made Yami shack, just a little with the couch. Yami couldn't just sit there and watch while his Little One, his friend, his crush was in so much pain.

Yami raised his hand to shack him to wake him up from the horrible nightmare but was stopped when he heard loudly.

"No Yami don't hint me. No more, I am sorry." Yugi screamed covering his face with his small hands while he cried even harder.

This shocked Yami, he had ever hint Yugi and ever would in a million years. "Yugi what are you talking about I nev-." It then hint Yami. 'He was dreaming about me...hinting him.'

Tears started falling from Yami's eyes but didn't let Yugi see. Yami just put his hand down and started rubbing Yugi's back but Yugi flicked. Yugi looked up, he saw Yami's crimson eyes and he just sat up. Yugi couldn't help it, no he need this more then anything in his life.

Yugi looked Yami straight in the eyes and lean forward pressing his lips on to Yami. This shocked Yami, but instantly he kissed back him and he ran his tongue over Yugi's lips. Yugi opened his mouth for Yami. Yami mapped out the moist cave's and soon notice Yugi need air, so he broke the kiss.

The end of chapter one!

Me: Soooooo, how you guys like it? Please leave a review:) I want to also tell anyone Two Kind people will be update too. I will try my hardest but I just made the high school basketball team. Also Pup's Black Knight will be update soon and the prequel to that. Thanks again and Please review.

Fangirl4ver signing out for now- have a great week until next time!


	2. Tear out and love in the air

Friend or Foe

Chapter:2

Me: Enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE

/!/

Yugi gasped when he remembered what happen in his dream and that kiss he just had. Yugi's emotion were confusing and overwhelming, out of nowhere he fainted, falling face first into Yami's lap. Yami couldn't react fast enough to catch him.

'Was that a dream? No! Yugi just kissed me. HE KISSED ME, my one true love, wait he was just crying but why? He…he fainted, I have to wake him up and ask questions later.' Yami thought as he turned Yugi face up looking him straight in the eyes. Yami then picked Yugi up bridle style and carried him to the kitchen. 'What do I do? Okay Yami stay calm...for Yugi.' Yami looked down and saw Yugi, he looked in pain and bottling up too much for him to handle by himself. Yami got an idea that might just wake him up.

'Yugi come on open the mind link. Please I know you, for me Little One.' Yami thought through the mind link.

The mind link is between a Dark, Yami, and their Lights, Yugi. It tells the Darks when their Lights are weak and can't protect themselves. For the last couple weeks the mind links between all the Darks and their Lights were not working well. Yugi's and Yami's mind link out of all the others is the worst the last couple of days and the Yugi could easily turn the mind link off or fake it. Which is the worst part because a Light has a lot of problems that they can't deal with on their own unlike their Darks.

Out of nowhere all these feelings and thoughts popped into Yami's mind. Yami was shocked, because he could see the dream Yugi just had. He then tighten his grip on Yugi, then he saw other dreams just a little different also what Yugi felt about each one. Yugi was in constant fear of almost everything and he could hint it very well.

Yugi started waking up and rubbed his bright red eyes. Yami was still holding him, and was still processing what Yugi sent through the mind link. Yugi still couldn't see what was going on so he decides to cuddle his head against the 'thing' that he was leaning against. Yami noticed and looked down still dazed. "Yugi ummm...are you okay?" Yami asked still holding Yugi in his tan arms.

Yugi immediately tensed at that voice, he still couldn't see but he knew that voice. He pushed his arms out against Yami's rib cage, causing Yami to drop him. Yugi hit the ground butt first and crawled trying to get away. Yami looked disappointed at Yugi crawl away but chased after him to catch him to talk to him. Also making sure he didn't get hurt trying to escape.

Yugi was crawling blind, after about 2 feet he rammed his head on the metal fridge. He fell over and started crying from the pain. His head was now bleeding because the fridge handle had sharp points that pushed into his fragile skin. Yami ran over and plopped down next to Yugi, he then took Yugi face first into his chest.

Yugi tried to push away but Yami was too strong for Yugi's weak strength plus his head was spinning and he still couldn't see. He just gave up and pushed his head into Yami's chest while Yami rubbed Yugi's back. After about 10 mintues Yugi stopped crying and now could see, his head still hurt but he would care about that later.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked as he kissed the top of Yugi's head. This never caused Yugi to think Yami loved him. Yami always kissed him every night before going to sleep like that. Yugi knew it meant more to him then it would ever to Yami. At the same time Yami thought Yugi didn't think anything of it but brother love.

"I guess, I'm sorry" Yugi said has he stood up, he brushed himself off and was walking to a set of stairs that lead to the bedrooms when Yami grabbed his arm.

"Yugi, come sit with me." Yami ordered and dragged Yugi to the big brown coach in the living room. As he sat down he pulled Yugi down with him, Yugi was sitting on Yami's lap. "Yugi, what the heck was that about?" Yami asked as calmly as he could trying not to scare or upset Yugi.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi smiled trying to fake it. 'Okay Yami's mind link is not working, you can do this. Wait this is Yami! No this is my problem and mine alone, he can't help. I can only trust myself so I don't end up getting hurt. So, smile, fake it and you will be fine and it's not like he can hear me. The mind link is broken and I decide when he can hear and when he can't. Right now was the time to hide and run away again.' Yugi thought as he smiled. Yugi had no idea that the mind link was open on his side and Yami could hear every word.

Yami was shocked, his little one was in so much pain and he had no idea. This upset him because Yugi thought of all this plus he couldn't trust him. "Yugi don't lie to me. Tell the truth!" Yami spoke a little loud this time.

"What are you talking about? I am fine, are you okay?" Yugi asked. He also sent a joy filled emotion to Yami through the mind link.

'What does he think I am? Wait he does not know that I can hear him! O boy this is great, Yugi what's going on?' Yami thought making darn sure it didn't go through. "Are you sure? Two seconds ago you had a nightmare." Yami said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi said still trying to fake it with an even bigger smile.

"Yugi Moto don't you dare lie to me" Yami yelled and Yugi flinched with his voice change. Yami sighed and looked into Yugi's amethyst eyes. Yami lowered his voice to a calm level "Look, Yugi please don't lie to me anymore. I know that you had a nightmare about me leaving you and me hinting you." Yugi was shocked; his big smile disappeared replaced by a frown.

Yugi knew it was over and he was dazed but still could ask. "Yami, how would you know?" Yugi still not believing that he could know and was now upset about this nightmare embarrassment! At the thought of being upset by his true lover the mind link shut down.

'Damn it! Yugi shut down the mind link, but I should remember what I just saw. Okay Yami, you can do this.' Yami thought and out aloud said. "Yugi when you were **unconcussion** you open the mind link. I saw what you saw and thought what you thought. Yugi the one thing I don't get is why?"

Yugi had tears in his eyes but looked away and clean them off his face with his hand. "Yami truth is that I have had that dream almost every night. They started after Grandpa got sick with his heart problems." (Mr. Moto died with a heart attack about 2 months ago.) "But I also had dreams like that about Grandpa. They were different but still very painful." Yugi was now crying but never looked up to the shocked face Yami.

Yami was confused but tried to understand to the best of his ability. "Yugi what was it about?" Yami asked.

"You are going to think of me has crazy and a total liar. If you really want to know and you don't care if your friendship could be over?" Yugi asked quietly.

Yami unwilling to say no just whispered "Yes" with no double guessing himself.

"Yami….I love…you" He whispered out braking the ice into what he hoped a good relationship forever and ever.

The end of chapter 2

Me: how did you all like it? Please leave a review before the next update

This is Fangirl4ver signing out until next update PEACE IT PEOPLE!


	3. Sorry FansReaders

Me: Heyyy everyone sorry to disappoint but I want to tell you I might not update these stories for awhile

Which are you Friend or Foe

Love Hurts

Kind Hearted again

Only because I'm very busy and I really want to finish the stories that I'm farther along in. My fans or reads I'm sorry I hope you all don't mind waiting a little longer I feel upset and angry but I do need a break. I promise I will finish them and I will work on them. I might update one or two but I'm slow again sorry

O and by the way THANK YOU ALL YOU HAVE REVIEWED OR ALERTED

Revpreg

Noffermans

Dancing elf

Crystal moon princess

Nagareboshi-Lover

Emmy

Peter Pan

Luna's moon1100

Me-and-eM

A Midnights Dream

Anon

These are all the people that reviewed I want to thank you ALL:D I promise an update when I can thank you

PS Two Kind People will be update next week and Pup's Black Knight


End file.
